


The Flustered and the Feathered

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reborntale (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: Wings can be very sensitive.





	The Flustered and the Feathered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrfecktlySinful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/gifts).



It was hard for Sans to believe that he'd ever get to this point, but here he was. If he was Alphys, poor demon being as sweaty and nervous wreck as she was, his palms would be dripping but luckily this would not be the case however much he felt a kinship with her in this moment. He was gawking so much that-

 

“ARE- ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?” Papyrus spoke, peeking out of one eye socket. The angel was splayed on his back, feathered wings spread wide and somewhat puffed. Despite his best efforts, he was flustered, keeping his eyes closed for Sans to do whatever he would. He was charmingly sweet offering himself up like this, but Sans wasn't planning on taking full advantage. Yet.

 

“sorry pap, just... well, never mind that.” Sans started at Pap's cheeks, putting his palms over the angled bone there, tracing his fingertips over the delicate zygomatic processes. They grew warm under his touch, taking on a gentle orange hue underneath the bone, and he glanced up to Pap's eyes. He looked flustered, but maintained the eye contact and suddenly Sans's soul was thumping that much harder with emotion that was hard to convey.

 

He leaned down to kiss his forehead, as his hands traveled down Pap's jaw and brushed his clavicles, until he reached behind him to pull his ribcage forward. “c'mon, sit up on my lap. it's too much work to do what i want to do otherwise.”

 

Papyrus huffed. “REALLY?”

 

“turn around when you do it too.”

 

Papyrus's face was now blazing, thinking of what Sans might be suggesting. However, he complied, letting Sans guide him upright and resting his weight on Sans's legs. Now that he wasn't lying down, Sans could run his fingers freely through the feathers on the angel's wings, soft and downy as they were.

  
“OH.”

 

“is it bad?”

 

“NO! JUST, NOT QUITE WHAT I WAS EXPECTING.”

 

Sans leaned forward, pressing his skull against Papyrus's vertebrae. When he spoke, it was a reverberating purr that he knew would elicit a shiver from him. “what were you thinking, papyrus?”

 

“I, AH... THOUGHT DEMONS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MUCH MORE LURID THAN THIS I SUPPOSE...” Papyrus mumbled.

 

“and how so?” Sans teased, trying to prompt him into saying exactly what was on his mind. The feathers he was tracing started to fluff out, and the configuration of the pattern underneath his hands changed noticeably. Fascinated, he began soothing the fluffed feathers, and carefully weaving his way through them to the warm skeletal structure beneath them.

 

“WELL, AH, ASKING ME TO SIT FACING AWAY FROM YOU... I THOUGHT... UH UH UMMM... KINDA... THAT YOU WANTED TO DO... I THINK THE MORTALS CALLED IT 'DOGGIE STYLE'?”

 

“would you like to do doggie style?” Sans prompted. Papyrus squirmed on top of him, and not entirely just because of the subject they were discussing. He could feel his wings shifting with him, presumably pressing into his touch in such a way that felt good, because he could feel the feathers warming around him.

 

“NO I... I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN WE DO THIS, SANS.”

 

Sans ceased his attentions on his wings, eliciting a small whine, but draping his arms around his hips in a loose hug. “good, i do too. do you want me to keep going?”

 

“YES PLEASE!” Papyrus's head slightly bowed, arching his back and encouraging Sans to keep touching his wings. Sans was glad to oblige, returning to the soft down concentrated around the arches of his wings. They were heating up considerably, and he suspected that they were becoming more sensitive, by the way Papyrus kept shifting in his lap. He kept stroking deep underneath the down, occasionally tracing the feathers further out to the more neglected tips of the wings where he didn't seem as sensitive, and then coming back to it so that Papyrus didn't numb out to the stimulation.

 

He could feel himself warming as well, shifting subtly into Pap's movements, and eventually he tests his progress with a soft bite to Papyrus's vertebrae. Papyrus gasped, the sound a small sharp breath, and Sans licked the site of his bite. Papyrus was soon panting as Sans continued to lavish attention to his neck. Without prompting, his magic was soon forming, puffy and hot against Sans's legs and he was glad for it, knowing that he could bring his angel up to this state of arousal.

 

He deserved nothing less.

 

“SANS I'M READY-”

 

“shhh... just keep going papy.” Sans soothed his feathers once more, holding him at the hips, and rocking with him. “we have plenty of time to get to that soon.”

 

Sans lightly stroked the feathers all the way to the wingtips, and Papyrus whined.

 

“FOR A DEMON, YOU'RE NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS AH-AH-AHHH~”

 

He started stuttering when Sans reached over to stroke his swollen magic, fingers easily finding the bump that would make him forget how to speak for the briefest moment.

 

“THIS... RAVISHING THING.” He finished weakly.

 

 

Sans chuckled. “give it time.”

 

As he spoke, he allowed his own magic to materialize and press briefly against his folds in promise, and the two of them both shivered in anticipation. Now, the angel's movements on his lap were much slower, much more considerate of the way they were moving and Sans stopped completely to allow him to determine their pace. He nibbled down Papyrus's vertebral column, nuzzling the junction that met with Papy's wings, inhaling the subtle scent of the moon.

 

“i want this to last forever,” Sans said softly, face pressed to Papyrus's back. He couldn't see his expression from there, but his hand was taken suddenly, and squeezed.

 

“PERHAPS YOU'RE A VERY GOOD DEMON AFTER ALL,” Papyrus concluded softly, “WISHING SUCH SWEET TORMENT ON ME.”

 

They both laughed, a tad breathlessly and basking in each others presence, and Papyrus brought Sans's hand forward to his heated folds. He began grinding slowly, lifting his hips from on top of Sans, and bringing them back down. Sans hummed in appreciation, and allowed his hand to be guided into this new rhythm, placing his other hand on top of the angel's hip and kneading. Every time Papyrus ground down, he was riding shallowly on top of his cock, enveloping him with slick and sliding all the way to the head of him. This time it was Sans's turn to experience the torment, as Papyrus lift his hips again to press his clit into Sans's digits and leaving his cock pulsing hot in the cooling arousal.

 

When he knew he couldn't take much more, Sans thought of the perfect thing to push Papyrus past the edge of restraint and get them both what they needed.

 

“i must've rubbed off on you, because you're acting like my own personal demon right now, do you know that?” Sans growled. The pun wasn't lost on Papyrus in the moment, because he swung around to push him down on his back and glower at him.

 

“REALLY NOW? IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS?” Their eyes drew back to Sans's dick sticking up between the two, bobbing still from the unexpected movement. “I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PUNISH YOU IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE BAD PUNS, SANS.”

 

Sans couldn't help chuckling, anticipation spiking far ahead of any trepidation that statement should have inspired. “how're you going to pun... ish me papyrus?”

 

Papyrus frowned at the deliberate pause in speech, and grabbed his member none-too-gently, making Sans wince. His features softened, and his grip loosened, stroking the underside of his shaft in apology and Sans opened his mouth to moan appreciatively. Papyrus raised himself over him, and changed his grip to press his member against his folds again, clit running against the head of his member. The two of them sighed, Papyrus after Sans, closing his eyes briefly before looking straight into his eye sockets.

 

“I'M GOING TO BRING THIS TO AN END, BUT NOT BEFORE I DRIVE YOU TO THE VERY EDGE OF YOUR SELF CONTROL.” Papyrus began to thrust his hips shallowly against him, riding the spikes of pleasure that arose in both of them. This was more than fine with Sans, putting his hands on Papyrus's hips and scratching lightly against the crests.

 

After a few moments of this Papyrus's rhythm started hitching, getting sloppy, and before he seemed to know it he was already hitting his peak, mouth falling open in a moan and eyes screwing shut. Sans didn't think it was possible for more magic to concentrate into his cock but it was swelling in heavy pulses as Papyrus's completion dripped down between them. Papyrus's breathing slowed down, smile spreading across his face, and Sans knew now it was his turn.

 

He grabbed Papyrus who yelped and pulled him down into the bed again, back to their original position with Papyrus's mussed wings spread out before him and utter shock having taken hold in Papyrus's sex flushed features.

 

“papy, so sweet that you could cum grinding on my dick alone...” Sans growled. “now let me show you where heaven and hell could never take us.” He pulled Papyrus's long legs up over his hips, pushing them up to spread that delicious entrance wide open, glistening and swollen with magic beading and sliding to drip on the sheets. His dick was dripping too, precum joining Papyrus's cum as he smeared the head of his dick into the slick one more time, before he guided it into his hot heat.

 

Papyrus through his head back, ribs heaving as he gasped from the intrusion now filling him, and Sans barely managed to still once he hilted inside him. “sh-shit ah... please tell me you're okay.”

 

“AH, I'M... THIS IS MORE THAN OKAY SANS, I'M JUST... PLEASE KEEP GOING, PLEASE.” Papyrus babbled, and he pushed gingerly against Sans. Sans huffed, trying to avoid reaching his peak so soon, and pulled out just enough to thrust shallowly again, and Papyrus moaned, a small shy noise that seemed almost uncertain. Were it not for Papyrus's legs tightening around Sans's hips, he would have been concerned in that moment.

 

He pulled out again, this time stopped by the strength of Papyrus's legs hooking behind his hips, and then thrusted forward with their guidance. The rhythm was jerking and uneven to begin with, as they were finding the best way to join with each other, and then Sans leaned forward into the thrust so that they were face to face in their coupling.

 

“S-SANS I REALLY...” Papyrus started to say, and then stopped due to the unfamiliar sound of his voice. He wasn't just breathless anymore, but the pitch of his voice began rising higher in tandem to the waves of an orgasm much stronger than the first, something Sans was feeling clenching around him. Instead of finishing what he was saying, he wrapped his arms around Sans and kissed him deeply.

 

Sans was startled by the intense depth of love that he felt inside Papyrus's kiss. Technically he knew that the angel cared for him but experiencing it firsthand left him coming before he knew it, muffling his moans as he returned the kiss with a vengeance. Papyrus continued to thrust up against him desperately, and Sans obediently brought his hand down to thumb at his swollen clit.

 

Papyrus broke from their kiss to throw his head back, gasping and Sans took the opportunity to bite at those beautiful vertebrae one more time before Papyrus's second orgasm took them both through the waves of gripping pleasure. Sans knew he couldn't come again so quickly, but the Papyrus's aftershocks milking him brought little shocks of electric pleasure that came so close to it. He all but collapsed bonelessly on top of Papyrus, and they both basked in the post-coital glow without bothering to separate.

 

Sans would be happy if he never had to leave Papyrus, joined like this. Enveloped in his wet warmth, he would've nodded to sleep immediately, if it weren't for Papyrus's hands slowly tracing the joints of his bat-like wings. Instead, he was left in state of semi-conscious floating, buoyed by the comforting kneading.

 

“YOUR WINGS... THEY ARE QUITE VELVETY. I DIDN'T QUITE EXPECT THAT EITHER.” Papyrus murmured, the sound traveling to Sans's skull through his chest.

 

“not as nice as yours. fluffy and soft. best pillow.” he mumbled.

 

“THEY'RE BETTER THAN YOU THINK.” Papyrus rebuked lightly, nuzzling Sans's skull.

 

He continued his petting, and eventually when his fingertips stroked the membrane right underneath the strong ridge of skeletal structure, Sans's member pulsed inside of him hard. Papyrus paused for merely a moment, and repeated the gesture. A whimper fell out of Sans, shocking them both by how vulnerable he sounded and magic raced to light up his face with a bright blue blush.

 

“MUCH BETTER THAN YOU THINK.”

 

Papyrus's legs squeezed around his hips once more, ensuring total capture, as he began to stroke Sans's wings once more, this time with purpose. Sans realized far too late that this beautiful energetic angel of his was going to milk him dry without rest. Ah, such was the cruel fates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Secret Santa gift for Purrfecktly Sinful! I really just wanted to play with the wing kink a little since I don't think I ever did in my other Reborntale related work, I hope I did well! 
> 
> Pillowfort:  
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Calyptra%20Studios


End file.
